In These White Rooms
by Darkyouth
Summary: An AU in which Rachel has been taken to a mental institution for rehab."Hey, if you help me get out of here I swear I'll kill you." The girl gripped his hoodie suddenly tightly and more emotion showed in her voice in a single sentence than it had the whole night, "Really? You swear it? You swear you'll kill me?"
1. Library Scribbles

Sunlight streamed through the small window positioned at the top of the wall. Rays of light assaulted blue eyes that bore into the ceiling. Blinking the light away the girl pulled herself out of the white linen wrapping her tightly. Another sleepless night had passed and she was left with nothing, but dark bags clinging to her eyes. Shifting slowly she lowered her bare feet onto the cold, hard, white tile of her room. Pushing blond hair out of her face she made her way across the small room to a stark white dresser provided for her. A blue tote had been given to her when she arrived along with a few bathroom products that smelt like strawberries that sat by itself on the top of the dresser. Pulling open the top drawer the tote jiggled slightly as she looked blankly at the three items contained there. A small brush, a bundle of black hair ties, and a worn Bible sat lonely scattered without any organization. Organization wasn't needed for so few items though. Gently grabbing the shabby white brush she set to work pulling out the tangles and knots the night had put there. The plastic handle made her hands sweat if she took too long, so she always tried hurrying before she would have to struggle with the slippery plastic brush. Sighing she pulled her hair into a tall ponytail concentrating on the task which she found was far more difficult without a mirror than one would think. They wouldn't allow mirrors in anyone's room, a patient before had killed herself with the glass she busted out of it. They also had to share bathrooms, the boys bathroom was located at the far end of the east wing along with the boys dorms. The girls had the west wing with the bathroom in the farthest area while the girls dorms continued down the hall. The north wing was the cafeteria and the desk where patients were asked to take their medications while the south wing was for patients to relax. There wasn't much to do though they had only supplied crayons and paper, scissors weren't allowed for obvious reasons. Supposedly they had a movie night every once in a while, and located someplace in the south wing was a library. It was only her third day there and she was willing to find the library for a source of entertainment. Adjusting her ponytail for a moment she shrugged and left her room without a thought.

Blue eyes narrowed as she poked the mush sliding around on her plastic tray. She wasn't really sure if this could be a proper meal. An apple, toast, and a pile of mush. Appetizing the girl thought in distaste. The growling of her stomach jeered her away from those thoughts and she frowned dipping her spoon in the unidentifiable substance. Carefully she took a small bite. Much to her own surprise it tasted like bananas. She quickly shoveled the food down her throat as fast as possible wanting to get to the library without any interruptions. As if God was working against her a body plopped down in the seat next to her. A redheaded boy beamed at her. Freckles were scattered around his face and emerald eyes glowed at her with delight. With her mouth full of mush all she could do was raise an eyebrow.

"Hiya, I can see you like the banana pudding!", he giggled looking at her in a way she wasn't sure how to react to. So she simply nodded before spooning more into her mouth and thought about how delicious this pudding was.

"My names Eddie! What's yours? I'm just kidding you're Rachel Gardner. I've been watching you since you got here y'know?", counting his freckles had almost distracted her from the shocking thing the boy said.

"I'm sorry, but what?", she stared blankly at his green eyes searching for some sanity in them. But oh wait, she was in a mental institution. They were all technically insane for one reason of another.

"I know what you desire Rachel", his smile seemed less sweet suddenly and Rachel could feel panic clawing at her stomach. How could he know what she desired when she hadn't told anyone, let alone talk to any of the patients milling about the place.

Choking on her pudding blue eyes bore into green ones, "And what might that be, Eddie?"

"Aww, you're no fun most newbies are actually scared by that", the redhead frowned at her sighing he got up from his chair, "next time we'll have a proper talk okay, Rachel?"

The boy winked at Rachel leaving her alone to her pudding. Blinking away the shock that had settled its way into her mind she frowned at her pudding. She didn't really feel like eating after talking to him.

Wandering the halls felt like an eternity and she found herself wishing she had gone to the bathroom before. While walking around she heard various discussions a lady had been yelling about how she loved seeing all the beautiful sinners walking through the halls. Rachel had no idea what she was talking about, but she figured that her and the other patients were the sinners. Further down the hall she could hear Dr. Daniel assisting a patient. As if sensing her arrival the man turned to Rachel smiling.

"Rachel, your eyes look lovely as always. Keep them safe for me, okay now dear?", he smiled at her in a way that made Rachel's skin crawl. She only nodded before continuing her journey down the hallway.

She quickened her pace when she saw Eddie chatting in a circle of other patients. Lowering her gaze to floor and walking as fast as possible without going noticed seemed to go well and she had made it past Eddie undetected. At the end of the hallway she saw a sign that pointed her to the library. Pushing open the oak doors she peered inside. The library itself looked as though it hadn't been used in ages. Dust covered the shelves and wrapped its way around books. A few desks were in neat rows with four chairs at each. All of them were barren except for a single desk with two seats tucked in the very far corner of the library. Rachel squinted attempting to make out what was on top of the desk. Quietly she found herself walking through the shelves that lined the walls making her way to the lone desk. Her foot kicked a paper ball across the floor. Looking closer at the ground she found that nearly three dozen papers were crumbled on the floor. Bending down she carefully opened a single paper ball. The paper crinkled in her fingers in protest of being opened, but once she opened it she frowned slightly. Red scribbles were all over the page in no particular order, but it almost looked like it was the product of someone attempting to copy writing of a book before growing frustrated and throwing out the failed project. Reaching for another paper ball blue eyes clouded over seeing the same thing. Feeling confused Rachel opened up paper ball after paper ball only to find similar scribbles mostly in red, but occasionally a blue, green, purple, or black scribbled paper would turn up. Clutching the papers close to her chest she got up looking at the papers sprawled across the desk. White paper had been stained with scribbles, unlike that papers on the ground some of the papers on the desk had small doodles in the corners. One had something that slightly resemble Eddie smiling from ear to ear with a knife held up to his throat by someone. A drawing like this would get whoever drew this in trouble, but she couldn't help but understand why someone wouldn't like the kid. Thinking for a moment she looked further through the papers looking for more doodles. Dirty bandages had been drawn at the top of a paper, while another contained a detailed sketch of a knife that looked suspiciously similar to the one earlier, a scythe dripping with blood, and randomly drawn graffiti that didn't actually read anything. Crayons were scattered across the table most of them had been broken in two like whoever had been using them continuously pressed too hard on them, while white paper had been dropped haphazardly in the upper right corner of the desk. Carefully setting down the papers she had gathered from the floor she stood quietly processing everything. Thinking for a moment she sat down in the worn chair and picked up a piece of paper and carefully started drawing with a blue crayon. She smiled a little bit in satisfaction once she was done. She hoped whoever had been sitting here before would appreciate her doodle. She had drawn Eddie drowning in a pool of banana pudding. Placing it in the middle of the desk she looked back around her. That was right she had come here to find a book. Smoothing out her hospital gown she stood and began her hunt. It took much longer than she thought it would to find a book, but she did practically have to clean off whichever book she saw because the titles weren't even legible underneath their coat of dust. Poking her head out of the library door she made sure the coast was clear trying to steer away from that red headed kid.

Walking down the halls she noticed there were less and less people milling around. It was probably close to dinner at this time. She decided to quickly return to her room to put her books away before going to dinner. After stashing her books away she milled around the girls dorm area before heading out for dinner. The cafeteria lights seemed brighter than the last few days and it seemed less crowded than normal too. Uneasily the petite blond get her tray for dinner and took a seat by herself. Before she could get halfway through her sandwich Eddie made an appearance.

"Rachel, did you hear yet?", he leaned in close saying those words so quietly she could barely see his lips moving. She shook her head. "Isaac Foster is out of solitary. Apparently they put him in there because some kid made him angry and he tried killing him."

Blue eyes stared blankly at his.

"I'm being serious! That guys a monster. A real freak, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you!", he beamed at her and winked again, "I just wanted you to know,"

With those final words he left Rachel alone to her own devices. She frowned finishing her sandwich. Why couldn't he leave her alone especially while she was eating. Just as she was about to leave a man walked through the cafeteria. It was hard to make any of his features out because it seemed that his whole body was wrapped in bandages. All that she knew for sure was that his hair was black. Getting up to leave she looked at the man again staring at his back. As if he could sense her eyes boring into him he turned and glared directly at her. Frozen to the spot Rachel was in awe. His eyes were gold and they were beautiful. One pupil was far more dilated than the other. Maybe from some kind of accident? Slowly turning away she walked out of the cafeteria and walked straight back to her room. Contemplating what Eddie had said she figured she didn't need to worry. But one thing that kept coming back into her mind were those gold eyes. Shaking the thought from her head she gathered her tote and a clean set of clothes before heading out her door to the girls bathrooms. Standing in the cold shower she thought about what she needed to do so she wasn't bored the next day. Maybe she would clean the library. In the morning she would have to ask someone if she could clean the library, hopefully the would let her have the cleaning supplies she needed. Turning the shower off she shivered drying herself with her white towel. Almost everything was white here. The only thing that had any color was the south wing. At least the staff didn't want them to go completely crazy staring at only white all day and night. Gathering her items she had to head to the desk to take her medication. Breathing deeply she made her way there accepting the paper cup containing a pink colored pill and a small round white pill. She hated the powdery taste they left in her mouth, but what was even worse was that they made her open her mouth and move her tongue to ensure the pills had been swallowed. The lady inspecting her mouth nodded before allowing her to leave. Sighing she realized it was close to lights out when everyone was expected to be in their own rooms. Running down the hall she made her way to the safety of her room wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed. Setting her bathroom tote back on her dresser she jumped into her bed with more energy than she had in the past few days. As soon as her head hit the pile her burst of energy was gone and she felt her body being lulled to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Angels of Death characters

A/N: I edited this chapter and actually proofread it so hopefully all mistakes made are gone. Thanks for reading!


	2. I Swear I'll Kill You

Rachel was startled awake by the sounds of someone in the hallway. Looking up at the window at the top of the wall she saw the night sky peering through the glass. No one should be up at this time. Curiosity found its way into her system and took control. Sitting up Rachel peeled the layers of sheets away from her skin finding her way onto her feet. Shaking the remains of sleep from her mind she padded softly to her door. Pressing her ear to the cold oak she listened holding her breath. There was a slight screeching noise almost like wheels were being pushed across the tile. Grasping the doorknob tightly in her hand she twisted it slowly in reassurance that no sound would be noticed. Peeking her head out of her door she saw a tall figure pushing one of the hospital beds through the hall turning towards the south wing. Exhaling softly Rachel pushed her door open ever so slightly allowing herself to squeeze through the small space. Not wanting her door to squeak she left it slightly ajar. Creeping her way through the hallway was much easier than she had anticipated. The only guard on the floor that night had fallen asleep at his desk making Rachel's sneaking less stressful. Pushing her long hair from her face she peered down the south wings hall from a corner. The figure was heading to what looked like the library. Watching silently Rachel watched as they opened the door before shoving the bed through the door and making their way in. Her fingers curled around the wall while she debated whether to go back to bed or investigate. Pulling away from the wall she burst into a full sprint through the hall. Her curiosity was not satiated and she wanted to know what they were doing more than anything. More than wanting to leave this place, more than wanting to be alone, more than wanting to die. That was weighing heavily on the young girl's mind and looking at the library doors in front of her she thought a mistake might've been made. It was too late for turning away, she was already committed to the task at hand. Clutching her heart she grasped the door knob with her free hand shaking ever so slightly. Crouching down on the floor she made the decision to open the door. Being as quiet as she possibly could she pushed the door open. She had to inhale and squeeze her way through not wanting to be seen.

Holding her breath curious blue eyes peered around a bookcase searching for the figure. Furrowing her eyebrows she saw the bed had been pushed to the far desk with all the papers and crayons, but where did that person go. Frowning she crawled quietly across the floor to a closer bookcase trying to get a better view. They couldn't have left there was only one door into the library and that was the only way out as well. Scanning the shelves she searched in desperation. This was going to turn into a waste of her time she could've been reading or sleeping. Rachel was about to stand to her full height when a hand clamped firmly around her mouth while an arm snaked around her waist locking her in place.

"The fuck you followin' me for?", a gruff voice spoke near to her ear, "You wanna die?"

Rachel stood as still as she could manage. She didn't even attempt to scream or struggle whatever was going to happen would happen. Sighing into her captors hands she welcomed the thought of being killed. But as soon as the hands had trapped her they released her small frame.

"No fuckin' fun. Not even struggling", the voice said sounding mildly agitated.

Turning blue eyes widened the man in front of her was much taller than her. Bandages wrapped his face tightly allowing only his eyes, mouth, and a small area for his nose to show. One gold eye and one brown pierced into her and a bored expression was stitched onto his face. His black hair that had been a wild mess earlier was stuffed under the white hoodie he must've gotten when he was admitted into the institution. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he scoffed at the young girl. "I'll give you three seconds to run."

"But what's the point in that?", she looked him dead in the eye before continuing, "If you're going to kill me then kill me."

"The fuck?", the man backed away from the small girl as if she had been the one threatening his life. He looked disgusted, "You a masochist or somethin'? Why would I kill someone with such a boring expression as you? At least smile or cry or somethin' don't just stare like some kinda lifeless doll."

Rachel felt a twinge of annoyance in the pit of her stomach, "I'm not a doll."

The bandaged man leaned back into the bookshelf crossing his arms over his chest, "Then smile."

Pursing her lips she tried to remember the last time she smiled. The muscles in her face didn't remember how to move in that direction, but she struggled giving her best attempt to the man, "Like this?"

He frowned, "Nah, your eyes still look dead. Now can ya leave me be?"

Stretching the man brushed past the girl to the lone desk. Rachel still wasn't satisfied she followed in his tracks sitting down next to him, "You won't kill me?"

"No, now stop askin' me freaky questions and leave me the hell alone!", he snapped at the girl his fingers breaking the red crayon clasped in his fingers. Ignoring his outburst Rachel eyed the crayon.

"You hold the crayons too tightly. If you keep doing that there won't be any whole crayons left in this whole place", she picked up a crayon delicately and reached for a piece of paper.

Snatching the girls wrist he glared down at her speaking through clenched teeth, "I can't control my strength it's not my fault they're pieces of shit. Now, leave."

Ignoring him again she shook her hand trying to free herself from his bandaged grip, but his fingers only tightened. He glowered down at the girl eyes glinting dangerously.

"Did you draw all those little doodles?", the question caused his tight grip to loosen until he slowly removed his hand completely from her frail wrist.

"Yeah, I dunno there's not much to do here and it's drivin' me crazy", picking up a red crayon he scrunched up his face in concentration.

"I like the one of Eddie", picking up a blue crayon she began drawing little flowers on one of the papers he had previously used.

"Don't ruin my stuff with your girly ass drawings", the man swiped the blue crayon from the girls grasp eye twitching in frustration.

The girl looked blankly up at him and put her hands in her lap, "Okay, sorry."

"Eh, why are you apologizin' shouldn't you be mad at me", this girl was far too compliant with him and it was bothering him.

"I mean it is your paper and your crayons. It's not really my place to be angry", she shrugged clasping her hands tightly, "And I like your drawings anyways. But can I have my own piece of paper at least?"

Reaching out he put a sheet of blank paper in front of the girl and handed her a crayon hoping she'd leave him alone if she had something to do.

The two sat in silence for a period of time with Rachel writing her name in bubble letters before adding flowers and little lines that looked like stitches. Next to her the man was scribbling like mad with no real intention of drawing anything. This was like artistic inspiration for him. Not that he was much of an artist, but he wasn't terrible either. He was a few steps above stick figures, leaning more towards a cartoon style. Finally, a thought came to the man looking at the girl next to him. Before he could execute the idea he saw her fine scripture. Squinting he knew it was writing, but he couldn't read it even if his life depended on it.

"What's that say?"

Rachel looked over to see him balancing on his heels on the edge of his seat like a small child. "It's just my name, Rachel Gardner."

"How do you get Rachel Gardner out of that it just looks like a buncha scribbles in a line", he leaned closer peering at the paper.

"What's your name, I'll write it down for you", Rachel waited for his answer grabbing a red crayon and a new piece of paper.

"Uh… Zack", he watched Rachel with an intense curiosity. Following the crayon on the paper he watched her draw the scribbles, but she added a few things that looked like blood and the knife he drew frequently was sticking out of the second scribble. She handed the paper to him waiting for a reaction.

"They still look like nothin' but scribbles", he did like the added blood and knife, but he would never admit that to her.

"Hey Zack, can you not read?", the girl looked at him in a serious manner that made him feel like an idiot.  
"I never learned. Never needed to", he crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it to the side hoping to get a response from the girl, but her face didn't even twitch. Very boring, but very interesting at the same time. Leaning back in his chair he watched the girl silently.

"Why'd you bring a bed?", blue eyes looked up at him blankly. She asked a lot of questions, but it was better than the questions the doctors asked.

Turning to look at the bed he cackled, "You'll see tomorrow. I'm sure Dr. Dickhead will freak the fuck out."

Thinking about his master plan he looked at the girl for a moment before a rare idea came to form in his mind. "Hey, if you help me get out of here I swear I'll kill you."

The girl gripped his hoodie suddenly tightly and more emotion showed in her voice in a single sentence than it had the whole night, "Really? You swear it? You swear you'll kill me?"

Swatting the girls hands away he snapped, "I hate liars and I don't go back on my word. You help me out of this hell hole and I swear I'll kill you."

"I'll be as useful as I possibly can", the girl nodded in fierce determination.

A nasty smirk covered Zack's face. Soon he'd be free from the white walls surrounding him, trapping him. He even had a willing victim for when he was free he only craved a smile on her face before he could actually kill her. Things were finally looking up in Zack's favor and he wasn't going to fuck this up.


	3. Access Card Acquired

Rachel looked at Zack with blank eyes. He refused to tell her last night what his master plan was and instead insisted waiting until the morning to tell her. Finally hearing the plan she felt as though she was talking to a child younger than herself, "We're using the bed to escape?"

"If we wait until lunch everyone will be busy even the doctors are usually busy handlin' those freaks", Zack had been premeditating this for a long time, but the girl seemed unconvinced.

"You still need someone's access card to even get out of the patient's ward. And then what we're just going to hope for someone to be coming up the elevator at the same time?", Rachel looked up at Zack conveying nothing, but dissatisfaction with his master plan.

"Well how are you thinkin' of gettin' a card off one of those dickheads? I can just smash my way out the door", he cackled at the idea.

"Getting an access card would be easier and you smashing through the door will only cause a bigger scene. If you're trying to get out we need to draw the least amount of attention as possible", the girl was much better at processing an escape route than he was.

Gripping the bed railing tightly in his hands he scoffed, "S'what I can just hit 'em with this."

Rachel stared at him and he suddenly felt stupid, she had that effect on him. Putting her face in her palms she seemed lost in thought. "Zack, do you think I can get close enough to Dr. Daniel to get his access card?"

"Gettin' close to that freak wouldn't be that hard. Specially since you're just a little squirt. Prolly has a crush on you. Fucking pedophile", he began pushing the bed back and forth struggling to stand still.

The idea made Rachel uncomfortable, but she knew it would be an easy task. The man stared too intently at her eyes to notice much of anything else. "I'll be right back."

"Wait! You better not be tryin' to get outta here without me", his grip tightened further causing the metal to bend within his fingers.

Turning back to Zack she looked at him with cold eyes, "You promised to kill me. I don't plan on leaving without you."

With that she left Zack by himself clutching the bed tightly. He didn't like the idea of her going to see Dickens. The thought made his stomach churn making him want to throw up his most recent meal. Releasing his grip on the bed he paced the room waiting. She wouldn't leave him there waiting like an idiot right? She wouldn't tell that freak what he was planning? There was no way she was too hell bent on him killing her to think of anything like that. Pulling at his hair in frustration he wanted to scream. Kicking his feet out he sent something flying across the room. A paper ball hit a bookshelf with an anticlimactic rustle before falling to the ground crinkling. Stooping down to the floor he picked up the ball before unfurling the worn page. His name in red crayon stared back at him and he felt a pang in his chest. He'd never seen his name written out before him and seeing the letters he found himself relishing in the girl's scripture. The first person to show him his written name. Walking to the desk he smoothed the wrinkled page tracing the letters with his finger it was simple and short, but he didn't mind that a bit. Carefully folding the paper he unzipped his hoodie slipping it in between his bandages on his side where the paper scratched his irritated skin, but it didn't bother him. He had much worse than paper touching him and this would only irritate him until he could put it somewhere else. He sat down on the flimsy mattress waiting for the return of Rachel.

* * *

Rachel found herself searching the halls more thoroughly than she ever intended to. The one time she needed the doctor she couldn't find him. A mop of red hair caught Rachel's attention. Better to ask someone rather than no one.

"Eddie!", she called out trying to get his attention.

"Rachel!", the boy laughed with delight.

"Eddie, I'm not feeling well have you seen Dr. Daniel?", it wasn't a lie she'd been feeling awful since the day she'd been admitted.

Frowning the boy looked her up and down before thinking, "I saw him in the cafeteria earlier, but I'm not sure if he'd still be you're not feeling well you should see a nurse instead of-"

"Thanks Eddie!", Rachel cut him off quickly avoiding his unnecessary chatter. Beginning to walk at a brisk pace looking for her target she left a perturbed Eddie in the middle of the hallway. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was eleven. She only had thirty minutes to find Dr. Daniel and get his access card before lunch started. Zack's idea was not the most ideal nor was it the smartest, but maybe Rachel was undermining him. Maybe this was a master plan and it just didn't quite seem like one yet.

Rushing to the cafeteria blond hair whipped behind the young girl in streams. She had set her decision in stone, the only way Zack's plan would actually work was if she managed to get an access card, but even then his plan might not work. She was wasting time looking for the man in the impossibly large ward. A conversation she had with Dr. Daniel suddenly emerged from the depths of her mind.

" _Rachel if you ever need me my office is just before the boys dorms. Feel free to stop by if you ever need anything. I'm sure something good will come out of it for both of us", he smiled sweetly, but somehow it seemed sickening._

Wide eyed the girl veered off course from the cafeteria heading towards the boys dorms. Looking above her she searched for a sign plastered somewhere on a wall that would point her in the right direction. Finding the word 'Offices' followed by an arrow to her left she walked towards the single door. Opening it she found a hallway of doors each with a name plaque stating the name of whichever doctor inhabited the room. Scanning her eyes over the plaques while walking at a reasonable pace she finally found the office. Steeling herself she raised a hand knocking on the door.

"One moment", the voice muffled by the door sounded irritated and the sound of a metal drawer being closed violently could still be heard clearly through the door. Fiddling with her hands Rachel waited silently before the door was opened and the man seemed shocked before beaming at her, "Rachel what a pleasant surprise. Come in."

Complying with the doctors request she entered the room eyeing the access card dangling from his neck. It would be nearly impossible to get the card from him now, but maybe if she stayed longer he would take it off and set it down. Deciding to wait the situation out the girl turned in the room slowly taking in her surroundings. A desk was stacked high with mountains of paperwork and a single computer monitor. Metal drawers in a line followed the desk before branching off on the left side of the room. A device Rachel assumed was used for x-rays or something of the sort hung on the wall. The rest of the room was lined with shelves holding jars too cloudy to tell what they contained. "Ah, I see you've found my hobby", the doctor smiled down at the girl, "but nevermind that. What brought your delightful visit?"

"Actually, Doctor Daniel-", she was cut off abruptly.

"Please call me Danny, we are friends after all", he shot her another smile that contorted his face.

"Danny", she corrected herself before continuing cautiously, "I haven't been feeling well. I was wondering if there was anything you could do to help."

The man looked pleased with the girl his brown eyes twinkling, too pleased for Rachel's taste, "Of course! I'd love to help you! However, I have a small favor for you as well. You see over the years I've been searching for the perfect set of peepers, and I think I finally found them. I was hoping you'd be willing to help me with those perfect peepers of yours. Will you, Rachel?"

The girl only nodded a creeping sense of dread settling over her.

"Great! I'll be back I need to do something first to help both of us. Don't think of leaving now", the last sentence cut through the air like a knife before he grinned leaving the room.

As soon as the doctor had left Rachel scrambled out the office door frantically. Dr. Daniel was acting strangely and she would much rather snag an access card off of someone else than the man. Just as she turned to leave she heard a sigh of disapproval.

A searing sense of pain shot through Rachel's arm where the doctor's hand gripped her wrist firmly locking it in a more than uncomfortable position behind her back, "Oh Rachel, where are you going? I thought I made it clear to stay in my office."

* * *

Zack had been lounging on the bed he had brought into the library when suddenly something felt off. Rachel was taking too long, sitting up in the bed he scowled. Red began clouding his vision. _Something was very wrong._

* * *

The man leered down at her smirking cruelly pulling the girl in the direction of his office. Rachel opened her mouth, but her voice never came. The doctor had already clamped his free hand over the girl's mouth muffling her screams. Digging her heels into the ground her legs screamed in protest. No matter how hard her muscles worked he was stronger using his weight to push her body into his office. Fingers flailing she failed at her attempts of breaking his grip on her mouth. Tears were threatening their way out of her eyes, but never fell. She was too scared to cry and crying wouldn't do any good. Pushing the young girl against of of the shelves the jars all jostled clinging together noisly.

"Rachel, I thought we were going to have such a good time today", the doctor sighed and Rachel's eyes grew to the size of saucers. His eyes weren't the same, one had been replaced by a fake eye with one green iris and another red. The unnatural eye gave Rachel more fear than any of his previous actions. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand the doctor gave her a wicked smile, "Rachel, I thought I could keep you here to see your beautiful peepers everyday, but no matter the ward won't question a patient with no eyes suddenly. You might've plucked them from your own head. I would've rather seen the dead look in your eyes while you're alive. When the person dies or they are removed they become much cloudier and lose their natural color. It's a shame I'll have to pluck them straight from your head."

Tossing the girl onto the floor hard he moved fast straddling the girl pinning her arms to her side with his legs. His weight crushed Rachel's ribcage almost collapsing her lungs, already winded from the fall to the floor breathing became much harder. Opening her mouth her lungs burned betraying her only a ragged gasp could be formed. No words could be sounded out, no screams, she couldn't even manage to mouth anything. Her blood was roaring in her ears as she struggled to turn her head away from the doctors hands reaching for her face she prayed to God with all the strength she had left clenching her fists for some sort of safety, but she felt herself growing light headed from the lack of oxygen becoming weaker. Stretching the girls eyelid the doctor laughed maniacally reaching slender fingers to her blue eyes. They were the most beautiful he'd ever seen them filled with fear and brimming with unshed tears.

Glass shattered and the doctors back curved at an unhealthy angle. Glass shards embedded their way into Rachel's pasty skin and a strange liquid coated her legs. The doctor's grip on Rachel lessened freeing her face.

"Ray, close your eyes!", at the sound of the familiar voice the girl obeyed instantly. The sound of glass shattering for a second time pierced her ears, but this time it seemed much louder, more violent. The doctor's weight was lifted from her in that instant. Gasping, air could finally reach her lungs properly allowing her to reclaim her thoughts. Sitting up she saw the mess that covered the office. Glass was everywhere, the liquid from the jars pooled on the floor in a sticky layer. Eyes of all different colors were spilled on the floor, Rachel finally knew what was in the jars and that didn't ease her mind. Looking up she saw Zack towering over her an access card clutched in his bandaged hand. Blood seeped out from open cuts that could only be from the pieces of jagged glass. A hand tossed the card in Rachel's lap she only looked at him in confusion still trying to catch her breath. Then she heard the commotion from outside, security more than likely. Stuffing the card into her gown she was startled when the door swung open and she knew how guilty they must've looked. But to her shock they only looked at Zack and before she could defend him they had him contained while a few nurses and doctors began fussing over the girl and the limp body of Daniel Dickens. Zack turned his head to the girl shooting her a wicked smile before they could drag him away. Her state of mind only worsened when one of the doctor's announced Dr. Dickens was still alive just left unconscious. The room was spinning and she struggled to stand legs as glass crunched beneath her legs. Looking down she then only realized how much blood covered the room. Blood form Zack's busted knuckles, the blood from glass lodged in Dickens back and the wound on his head, and blood from her legs and arms all cut up from Zack's attacks on the man. Feeling woozy still she clutched the flimsy plastic hidden under her gown. They had gotten the access card and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

He fucked it up. Slamming the back of his head against the pillow padded wall repeatedly he looked around desperate for anything to do. He wasn't even out of solitary confinement for longer than a single day and he had already landed right back in the small whitewashed room. They didn't even provide any beds for fear the insane patients would try strangling themselves in attempt to free themselves from this hellish place. Bringing a bandaged hand to his face he rubbed his temples. Zack was so close to freedom, so close, but so so far. Stretching his legs out in front of himself he was just thankful they didn't put him in a straightjacket again. Sighing he wondered how the little blond was doing, at least she wasn't stuck in a room like this. He needed to revise his plan, but maybe Rachel would come up with a better plan. Groaning inwardly he thought back to the events earlier that day. He couldn't contain himself when he saw Dickens on the girl. He would be the only one to touch her like that, he was the only one with the right to kill her. He wouldn't torment her like that freak had, no would kill her quickly even if it did mutilate her body. Being in the confined room he was currently trapped in he felt himself raging more. White walls turned red and he felt murderous wanting nothing more than to strangle Dickens until his eyes bulged out of his skull. He sat in silent rage his fingers twitching impatiently. Time moved slowly in solitary confinement and it only gave Zack time to plan deaths of those around him. Crossing his arms something cut into his side irritating his skin cursing aloud he opened his hoodie searching for the offending object and paper crinkled under his fingers. Remembering the paper he tugged it out lightly. Opening the wrinkled paper he stared at the red writing. _Damn that brat._ She was worming his way into his mind far more frequently than he would like especially for just meeting her the previous night.

" _I like the one of Eddie."_

 _Fuck._ He could even hear the little brat's voice. Tracing the red crayon with a fingertip he set out to memorize the lines. At least he would more than likely be able to write his name after getting out of confinement, even though he wasn't sure when he'd actually need to write it. He found himself suddenly thankful that the staff of the ward was so disgusted by his disfigurement that the let him keep his bandages on even in solitary. It would be less boring with one thing to keep him company other than just his murderous thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I realize that I've been updating everyday, but after another week my updates will become more sporadic. Due to medical reasons I've been off work, but after my next visit to the doctors I'll have to go back. Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! It means a lot. I'll do my best to keep updating everyday, but sometimes with my breathing treatments I forget until much later in the day. I also don't proofread when I get done with my chapters I just upload them because I'm an impatient person. If the anything is worded weird and it bothers you or there's just a lot of errors I typically update the chapter the next day fixing any mistakes, so I'd suggest waiting 24 hours after an update to read it if mistakes will take away from your experience. I add things sometimes too, but nothing that'll alter the storyline. If I do alter the storyline in an updated chapter I'll put it in the authors note on the most recent chapter, but I don't see that happening so no fears. Again, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry this isn't an update yet. I actually had an asthma attack after my last chapter I posted. I wasn't prescribed any medications at the time, after going to the doctors yesterday there was a problem with my prescriptions where I only got two of the three. Unfortunately the one they forgot was my inhaler. So if any of you have severe asthma you know you need that for coughing, wheezing, and mainly to help open your lungs and bronchial tubes. Thankful I got my inhaler today, but they also put me on steroids which my body doesn't handle the best so I've been bedridden for the past couple days. I've been writing a little bit at a time, but stress can sometimes make your asthma flare up which happens in my case. I actually didn't know I had asthma until yesterday so I've been ill prepared for the situation. I ask working on a chapter and I'll try to make it longer for you guys. I'm really sorry and thank you for understanding!


End file.
